This invention relates to an improved tube connector and the method of forming a tube connector assembly therewith. More particularly, it relates to an adjustable tube connector for insertion into a sleeve portion at the open end of a tube, or, if two tubes are to be connected, into the sleeves formed by adjacent or proximate open ends of the pair of tubes. Such constructions are useful with light weight, movable, prefabricated partition panels in so-called office landscape systems. In the present invention, the connector includes a post which is provided with a reed or a pair of reeds, each fastened at one end to the post, so that most of the length of each reed is adjustable laterally of the post to afford a range of fixed, effective diameters for the connector. The connector's diameter may thus be enlarged in order to afford a plurality of longitudinal lines or areas of engagement with the inside surfaces of the sleeve portions at the ends of the tubes. Because each connector engages its respective sleeve portion so firmly the opposed ends of the tubes may be disposed a substantial, fixed distance apart, if desired, as well as abutting one another. In another application, a single connector may be utilized between a floor stand and an upright tube to hold the tube in a fixed, vertical position. The illustrated panel system is included in the "2000" panel system presently being marketed commercially by Corry Jamestown Corporation of Corry, Pa., which is a division of HON INDUSTRIES, Inc., of Muscatine, Iowa.
Presently, a variety of methods and structures for joining the ends of tubular members exists. These constructions include telescopically fitting portions at the ends of tubular members, a splicer block inserted into two adjacent tube ends, straps fastened to both tube ends, a hinged pair of flanges fastened into the walls of each tube end, and an extension on one tube end wedged against the inside of another tube by a set screw lodged in one of the tube walls. Each of these constructions includes its own unique aspects, but each one also entails a number of drawbacks. One manifest problem is the requirement of penetrating a wall of the tubular member with a screw or similar device, thus creating an unsightly or obvious joint. Another problem is the need for access which an assembler must have to the adjustment or movable elements in the tube joint through the wall of the outer tubular member. These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention.